


Званый гость

by ResidentTrickster



Series: Станнис-священник и все-все-все [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Джон привел Атласа к себе пожить.<br/>Осторожно, милота и first time.<br/>Вбоквел к этому фику: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3277559<br/>Все предупреждения относительно кислотной модернАУшной реальности остаются в силе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Званый гость

Джон был совершенно уверен в том, что поступает правильно. Немного безумно, но в целом справедливо. Пожалуй, даже отец Баратеон одобрил бы его решение, что уже говорило о многом. Правда, Призрак посмотрел на Джона как на идиота, когда тот изложил ему свой план, но что могла собака, пусть даже и очень умная, понимать в человеческих отношениях!

Атлас заслуживал гораздо лучшей жизни, Атласу некуда было идти, а Джон был его единственным близким человеком из нормального мира. Не считая Сэма, но у него был слишком строгий отец. 

Впрочем, не в чужом отце было дело: никогда прежде Джон не чувствовал себя настолько нужным, как прошлым вечером, когда предложил Атласу пожить у себя — и тот согласился, не раздумывая ни секунды. Груз ответственности оказался удивительно приятным, и делить его не хотелось. 

***  
Окна комнаты выходили на задний двор, и незаметно пробраться внутрь оказалось легко. Сначала Джон залез сам, а потом втащил за собой Атласа вместе с огромным туристическим рюкзаком. Что именно в нем лежало, было глубокой тайной.

— Тише, пожалуйста, — Джон поморщился, когда рюкзак с громким стуком приземлился на пол. — Еще семи нет, все спят. 

— Извини, — шепотом ответил Атлас. 

Он осматривался с таким восторженным видом, словно его привели пожить в Букингемский дворец. Джону сразу стало неловко за беспорядок, потрепанные плакаты и особенно за покрашенную в черный стену. Этот креативный ремонт он сделал сам, прошлым летом, с помощью дешевой краски и похищенной из сарая старой малярной кисти. Вообще-то Джон намеревался покрасить в черный все четыре стены, но вонь стояла такая, что пришлось ограничиться одной. Наверное, это было к лучшему: четыре криво размалеванные стены произвели бы куда более гнетущее впечатление, чем одна.

— У тебя классно. Спасибо, что пустил пожить, — глаза у Атласа сияли. 

— Не за что. Можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь, — гостеприимно предложил Джон. — Если ты не боишься вылезать через окно, и… — он замялся. — Ну, спать со мной в одной комнате.

— Ты хотел сказать «в одной кровати»? – Атлас игриво улыбнулся.

— Нет! — Джон искренне возмутился, словно его подозревали в чем-то нехорошем. — Я буду спать на полу. Притащу старый матрас с чердака, будет удобно. 

Кажется, Атлас огорчился:  
— Я не хочу тебя стеснять. Может, лучше я на полу?

— Да перестань ты! Мне нравится спать на полу, — соврал Джон. – Это весело. И со мной будет Призрак, у него теплая шерсть.

Одно он понимал точно: нельзя спать в одной кровати после пары чашек кофе и слишком влажного поцелуя, за который до сих пор было стыдно. Если бы Джон знал, что однажды ему выпадет шанс поцеловаться с таким, как Атлас, он бы непременно потренировался перед этим. Но теперь было поздно что-то менять, а заставлять спать с собой из чувства благодарности казалось унизительным и мерзким.

— Ну, как знаешь. А твои родственники точно не убьют нас? — вдруг опомнился Атлас. — Если узнают, что я здесь?

— Они не узнают. Ко мне редко кто заходит, — уверенно ответил Джон. – К тому же в этом доме вечно все пропадает, и никто особенно не парится. У меня, например, один раз медиатор пропал и не нашелся.

— Медиатор? У тебя есть гитара? – Атлас оживился. – Дашь поиграть? У меня хреново выходит, если честно, но пару песенок знаю.

— Нет, — Джон помотал головой. — Гитары нет. Только медиатор, который потерялся. 

Наличие медиатора он считал своего рода гарантом того, что однажды у него появится и гитара. Время показывало, что подобный образ мыслей был в высшей степени наивным. 

— А, ясно. Только, ну… Я не медиатор. Меня сложнее не заметить. Хочешь, я буду днем где-нибудь отсиживаться, а вечером приходить?

— Да, хреновый пример вышел, — Джон нервно усмехнулся. – Но не надо нигде отсиживаться. Выгнать тебя я никому не позволю.

Как провернуть это «непозволение» технически, он пока не знал, но в случае опасности надеялся быстро придумать. 

— О, а я знаю, как сделать, чтобы меня не выгнали, — Атлас выглядел чрезвычайно довольным собой и своей идеей. — Если кто-то меня найдет здесь, я скажу, что мы одноклассники, и я за учебником к тебе зашел.

— Если ты мой одноклассник, то почему не в школе? – дотошно уточнил Джон. История с украденной собакой ясно дала понять, что Атласу не стоит доверять планирование чего бы то ни было. 

— Возможно, я заболел и поэтому не пошел в школу. Чтобы никого не заразить.

— Чем же ты заболел?

— Можно попросить Сэма придумать мне какую-нибудь болезнь! – Атлас достал из кармана телефон. — Он же на медицинский поступать собирается. Прямо сейчас ему и напишу.

— Не надо! – взмолился Джон. — Сэм тебе такое выдумает, что… Лучше скажи, что нас отпустили пораньше, а я задержался.

— Где? — спросил Атлас. 

— А ты не знаешь, — нашелся Джон. — Я просто задержался, а ты просто зашел за учебником. Все очень просто.

— Звучит неплохо. По крайней мере, не запутаемся.

Кажется, даже стены в комнате осуждали их глупый план. Особенно неодобрительно смотрел с плаката Джим Моррисон. Джон вздохнул: выдумывать более правдоподобную легенду сейчас не было времени.

— Я схожу на кухню и принесу тебе еды, а ты пока устраивайся. Можешь сложить свои вещи в мой шкаф.

— Не надо еды, у меня все с собой, — Атлас гордо пнул огромный рюкзак.

— Что у тебя с собой?

— Чипсы, шоколад и быстрорастворимая лапша. Еще есть шоколадное молоко и пара банок энергетиков, на всякий случай. 

Стратегический набор продуктов вызвал у Джона легкую боль в животе. 

— К лапше нужен кипяток, а чайник на кухне.

Но Атлас явно не видел в этом проблемы.

— Глупости. Она вкуснее, когда сырая, — в подтверждение своих слов он вытащил из рюкзака смятую пачку лапши, сел в компьютерное кресло и азартно ей захрустел. 

— Вечером принесу тебе чего-нибудь нормального, — пообещал Джон, мысленно жалея о том, что не спас Атласа раньше. – Да, еще забыл сказать: ванная в конце коридора. Ты только не ходи туда, пока все не разойдутся, хорошо? Если будет скучно, почитай что-нибудь, ну или там музыку послушай в наушниках. Вечером вместе выйдем прогуляться. Если придет Призрак, впусти его, не то он начнет выть. И еще…

— Я все понял, командир, — Атлас сделал послушное лицо. — Не буду делать глупости, никуда не уйду, вычешу Призраку колтуны и наведу порядок у тебя в шкафу. Со мной все будет хорошо, — отложив лапшу, он сполз с кресла, подошел к Джону и обнял за шею. — Твой дом — просто дворец по сравнению с тем местом, где я жил. Спасибо тебе, для меня никто такого не делал.

Улыбнувшись, Атлас потянулся за поцелуем, и Джон не нашел в себе моральных сил отвернуться. Кажется, второй раз у него получилось немного лучше, чем в первый. По крайней мере, вышло не настолько слюняво. У Атласа были ужасно чувственные губы, и целовался он так, что хотелось плюнуть на учебу и остаться в этой комнате хотя бы до вечера. 

— Слушай, если ты считаешь, что я для этого тебя сюда привел, — пробормотал Джон, запоздало пытаясь отстраниться, – или что ты мне что-то должен… 

— Ты дурак, — Атлас чмокнул его в уголок губ. — Иди уже, опоздаешь.

— Когда-нибудь, — шепнул Джон, уткнувшись в пахнущую чем-то свежим шею, — нам никогда не придется придумывать отмазки и выкручиваться. 

— Было бы здорово, — так же тихо ответил Атлас. – Все равно у нас нихрена не выходит нормально врать.

***  
Весь день Джон был как на иголках: он чувствовал, что без него Атлас непременно во что-нибудь вляпается. В лучшем случае его найдет Арья или Робб, в худшем — Кейтилин. А еще Атлас может уйти и не вернуться, и это будет еще ужаснее, чем разборки с миссис Старк… Устав от бесконечного хождения по кругу в собственной голове, Джон не выдержал и в обеденный перерыв рассказал о своих мучениях Сэму. 

— Ты такой смелый! — восхитился тот, деликатно отложив в сторону надкушенный сэндвич. 

— Да не смелый я, — Джон поморщился. — Просто Атласу нельзя было оставаться в этом притоне. Он мне сам сказал, что хочет завязать с… Ну, ты-сам-знаешь-с-чем. Я должен был ему помочь.

— Это… очень благородно, — осторожно заметил Сэм. — Прямо как в книжках про рыцарей. Ну, почти так же, — добавил он, подумав.

— На самом деле, он мне нравится, и я боюсь все испортить, — неожиданно признался Джон, пряча глаза. Откровенно говоря, он и сам с трудом понимал, чего именно боится. Так вышло, что Джон никогда и ни с кем не встречался, да и не хотел особенно. Атлас был первым во всех отношениях, и было совершенно непонятно, что с этим делать. Джон чувствовал себя огромным неуклюжим слоном в посудной лавке.

— Эй, не волнуйся, — Сэм ободряюще улыбнулся. – Все будет хорошо, Атлас никуда не денется. И вообще, лучше поешь, а потом подумай обо всем снова. Я всегда так делаю. 

Джон скептически хмыкнул. К сожалению, еда не оказывала на него такого волшебного действия, как на Сэма. Едва закончились уроки, Джон собрал свою сумку и побежал домой, заранее чувствуя, что безнадежно опаздывает. 

***  
Уже в коридоре Джон понял, что случилось нечто непредвиденное. Дверь в его комнату была чуть приоткрыта, из-за нее доносились негромкие голоса.

— С того самого дня, когда человек впервые произносит «я», — с выражением читала Арья, — он везде, где нужно, выдвигает возлюбленного себя и эгоизм его неудержимо стремится вперёд.

— Хрень какая-то, — прокомментировал Атлас.

— Это точно, — согласилась Арья. – Зачем моему брату этот Кант?

Джону стало немного стыдно: все тем же летом, когда несчастная стена была покрашена в черный, он купил себе несколько томов из собрания сочинений Иммануила Канта, но так и не продвинулся в чтении дальше первых страниц. Как оказалось, философия, оторванная от реальной жизни, была ему совершенно не близка.

— Он просто очень умный, — глубокомысленно заметил Атлас. — Нам не понять. 

— Эй, я тоже умная! — обиделась Арья. 

— Что у вас тут происходит? – Джон наконец распахнул дверь и вошел в комнату. На кровати лежал прикованный наручниками Атлас. Сестра сидела у пленника в ногах и явно собиралась как следует пнуть его пяткой в бок. 

— У нас все хорошо! Подозреваемый Атлас незаконно проник в твою комнату, и я его арестовала, — с гордостью сообщила Арья. — У него есть право хранить молчание.

— Я молчал, — похвастался Атлас. – Правда, мне быстро надоело.

— Он не незаконно проник, я сам его привел, — устало проговорил Джон. — Не надо, пожалуйста, арестовывать моих гостей. 

— Вот! А ты мне не верила, малявка, — Атлас торжествующе улыбнулся. 

Арья показала ему язык.

— Откуда у тебя наручники? — этот вопрос почему-то очень беспокоил Джона.

— Из набора для юных полицейских, — ответила Арья. – Еще у меня есть пистолет, который стреляет пластмассовыми хренями, и большая дубинка. И значок!

— У меня в детстве такого не было, — в голосе Атласа слышалось легкое сожаление. Кажется, наручники ему совсем не мешали, и Джон подумал мимоходом, что в их семейном сумасшедшем доме не хватало именно такого отчаянного человека. 

— Может, отпустишь его? 

— Он точно безопасен? — Арья недоверчиво посмотрела на Атласа. Тот немедленно скорчил страшную рожу.

Глядя на эту парочку, Джон почувствовал себя безнадежно повзрослевшим. 

— Точно. Кстати, ты-то что забыла в моей комнате? — притворно строго спросил он.

— Я услышала хруст чипсов и решила проверить, — глаза у Арьи были невинными и безмятежными. — Вдруг это ты прогуливаешь, а мне не сказал?

— Когда это я без тебя прогуливал? – Джон нахмурился. – Зря ты пришла сюда. Вообще-то никто не должен был знать, что Атлас живет у меня. 

— Хранить секреты лучше вместе, так надежнее. Ты же знаешь, я никому не скажу, — Арья улыбнулась и, привстав на цыпочки, дружески хлопнула Джона по плечу.

— Ты же помнишь наше главное правило? — тот потрепал ее по взъерошенным волосам. — Ничего…

— …не говорить Сансе! — они закончили фразу хором, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться во весь голос. Джон в который раз подумал, как сильно ему повезло с младшей сестрой.

***  
Когда Арья наконец-то освободила пленника от наручников и ушла, Джон улыбнулся и осторожно спросил:  
— Не испугался?

— Не, было весело, — отозвался Атлас. — Вообще день отлично прошел, я даже голову успел помыть и не спалился. А с утра приходил Призрак, я его вычесал своей расческой.

Только сейчас Джон заметил на столе огромный пушистый ком белой шерсти.

— Еще твой брат заходил, — продолжил Атлас, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Который? — обреченно спросил Джон. Он так и знал, что все этим кончится.

— Робб. Я спал, и он не очень поверил, что я твой одноклассник. Пришлось все ему рассказать. 

— Совсем все?

Джон на секунду представил лицо Робба, которому рассказывают всю драматичную историю их с Атласом отношений — и покраснел. За такое его непременно задразнят до смерти. 

— Ну, я сказал, что ты меня спас, — уклончиво ответил Атлас. — От чего именно, не уточнил. 

— А Робб? 

— Робб улыбнулся и сказал, что ты молодец. По-моему, он догадался, что мы вместе.

Джон малость смутился:  
— Вот как.

Спрашивать, правда ли они вместе, было как-то глупо, но он действительно сомневался и чувствовал себя из-за этого чертовски неуютно. 

— Робб сказал, что я могу остаться, он никому не скажет, — продолжил Атлас. — Только Теону, чтобы тот не пугался. Как будто я страшный! – возмущенно прибавил он.

— Теон тоже тут был? 

— Ага. Пообещал нарисовать меня с щупальцами, как у осьминога, — Атлас рассказывал об этом так спокойно, как будто подобное ему предлагали ежедневно. Хотя, может, так оно и было. — Кстати, я про Теона в интернете несколько месяцев назад читал. Жуткая история! Он ведь не твой брат?

— К счастью, нет, — Джон поморщился, представив себе детство с _таким_ старшим братом. — Он просто друг. Вроде как. Сейчас живет у нас, потому что поссорился со своей родней. Обычно он сидит в комнате Робба и рисует, так что не бойся его.

— Я читал, что он слил Болтонам какие-то деловые секреты вашей семьи. Как вы его простили? – недоуменно протянул Атлас. 

— Ерунда, не знал Теон никаких настоящих секретов, просто спьяну болтал много, — раздраженно ответил Джон. Почему-то его всегда задевало, когда Грейджоя косвенно или явно осуждали. — Ну, и нашелся тот, кто поверил в его треп и решил узнать больше. Дальше ты читал.

— Здорово, что вы такие дружные, — тихо сказал Атлас, помолчав. – В моем мире редко прощают, особенно такое. Извини, если задел. 

— Ты совсем меня не задел, перестань. Просто не люблю говорить об этом. 

Джон вдруг понял, что почти ничего не знает ни о самом Атласе, ни о его семье. Была ли она вообще, хоть в каком-нибудь виде? Какое у Атласа настоящее имя, откуда он родом, закончил ли школу? Даже о его возрасте Джон догадывался лишь приблизительно. Расспрашивать было неудобно, и он сменил тему:  
— Кто-нибудь еще приходил? 

— Больше никто, — ответил Атлас. — Но в коридоре пару часов назад что-то странно стукало по полу.

— А, это Рикон катается на велосипеде.

— А почему не на улице?

Это был непростой вопрос.

— Ну… Ему нравится звук, понимаешь? — необходимость объяснять странности этого дома приводила Джона в некоторое замешательство. — Когда колеса гремят по полу. По земле и асфальту не так прикольно выходит.

— Ясно, — кажется, Атлас счел сказанное вполне убедительным. — Слушай, а у тебя вообще сколько братьев и сестер? Что-то я запутался.

— Робба и Арью ты видел, Рикон катался по коридору, он у нас самый младший, — перечислял Джон, по детской привычке загибая пальцы. Объяснять, что они все родня только по отцу, не хотелось. — Еще есть Бран, но последнее время он редко бывает дома: у них с Ридами какой-то совместный школьный проект по древним религиозным культам. И Санса. Когда-нибудь я вас познакомлю, и она сплетет тебе хайратник из бисера. Она всем их плетет.

— И тебе? — в глазах Атласа загорелся опасный огонек.

— Да, — неохотно признался Джон. Он знал, что последует дальше.

— А покажи!

На кудрявых волосах черно-белая бисерная повязка смотрелась ужасно глупо. Джон скорчил страдальческое лицо, Атлас подавил смешок.

— Дай-ка померить.

Из рюкзака было немедленно извлечено маленькое зеркальце в треснутой красной раме; Атлас надел хайратник и придирчиво уставился на свое отражение.

— Тебе идет, — Джон невольно залюбовался: ему вдруг показалось, что Атлас, такой живой и непосредственный, был здесь всегда. — Главное, не становись хиппи. Этот дом не вынесет еще одного пацифиста. 

Атлас улыбнулся новой, совсем домашней улыбкой и мурлынул:  
— Как скажешь, никакого пацифизма.

В этой простой фразе Джону почудилось неприличное обещание. Он хотел было ответить в тон, но запнулся на полуслове.

— Эй, ужинать! — громко позвала Арья из другого конца коридора. – Все уже собрались.

— Надо идти, — Джон вздохнул. — Попробую украсть тебе чего-нибудь вкусное. А потом гулять пойдем.

***  
Ужин прошел напряженно, и Джон был счастлив, когда эта пытка наконец-то закончилась. Все то время, пока он пытался поесть, Арья корчила таинственные физиономии, Робб многозначительно ухмылялся, а Теон очень мерзко лыбился, впервые за много месяцев. Иногда они с Роббом что-то незаметно шептали друг другу на ухо. Джону начинало казаться, что все вокруг в курсе его секрета, и это чертовски бесило: злые взгляды не имели на придурков никакого эффекта. К счастью, все остальные члены семьи не слишком следили за происходящим: они были заняты отбиранием у Рикона игрушечного джипа, который тот старательно купал в супе. 

Стащить удалось только немного свежего хлеба, да и тот пришлось разделить между Атласом и Призраком. Вредный пес очень любил выпечку и отказывался гулять, не получив угощения. 

— Завтра я вызовусь готовить и принесу что-нибудь получше, — пообещал Джон, помогая Атласу вылезти в окно. — Встретимся в конце улицы, чтобы никто не засек.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал: если бы сейчас кто-нибудь за нами наблюдал, он бы очень поржал, — темные глаза хитро блеснули в сумерках. — Перестань меня страховать, я не разобьюсь, тут всего-то полтора этажа, — с этими словами Атлас грациозно, как кот, спрыгнул вниз и помахал Джону с земли.

Они встретились в конце улицы, дошли до собачьей площадки и гуляли, пока совсем не стемнело. Было тепло и тихо, воздух пах по-летнему сладко, а на душе было непривычно спокойно. Джон искренне верил, что все будет хорошо, пока Атлас крепко сжимал его ладонь в своей, а Призрак носился вокруг. Они потерпят немного, а потом уедут далеко-далеко, где их не найдут. 

Ну, или хотя бы найдут не сразу. 

***  
Призрак был умным псом и спать на холодном полу, пусть и рядом с хозяином, наотрез отказался.

— Предатель, — буркнул Джон, ложась на воняющий пылью матрас и накрываясь простыней. — Гуляй с тобой после этого.

Призрак свернулся в изножье кровати и по-собачьи ухмыльнулся.

— Я просто ему нравлюсь, — Атлас потрепал белые пушистые уши. В ответ Призрак снисходительно посмотрел на него. «Нет, я просто смирился с тем, что ты не уйдешь», — говорили его красные глаза.

Из щели под дверью неприятно сквозило, и Джон почти жалел, что побрезговал грязным, но теплым пледом с чердака. Тем временем, Атлас заплел волосы в косичку, завернулся в одеяло и увещевающим тоном проговорил:  
— Перестань мерзнуть, лучше иди ко мне. 

— Нет, — упрямо отозвался Джон. — Мне хорошо и тут. 

Недоверчиво фыркнув, Атлас свесился с кровати и вкрадчиво шепнул на ухо:  
— Эй, если что, мою честь не нужно оберегать. Особенно от тебя. Залезай ко мне, иначе я тоже не буду спать.

Горячее дыхание коснулось шеи, и Джон вздрогнул: до этого момента он совершенно осознанно не позволял себе думать ни о чем _таком_ , кроме поцелуев. Но самоконтроль мог и подвести, если слишком сильно его испытывать. 

— Или ты меня боишься? — Атлас всерьез собирался не спать, если ему не уступят.

— Хорошо, твоя взяла, — выпутавшись из простыни, Джон встал с пола и лег на кровать. Призрак заурчал и неохотно подвинулся, уступая место.

— Видишь, так гораздо лучше.

— Вижу, — коротко ответил Джон. Неловкая ситуация осложнялась еще и тем, что кровать была узкой, а Атлас предпочитал спать в одних трусах. 

— Тебе не холодно? — без особой надежды спросил Джон, сдвигаясь на самый край и жалея, что не застегнул пижаму на все пуговицы. — Хочешь, дам тебе свою футболку?

— Я редко мерзну. А ты сейчас упадешь.

С этими словами Атлас по-хозяйски притянул Джона к себе и устроился на плече.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал тот. В ответ раздалось сонное бормотание. Устав от тесноты, Призрак почти неслышно спрыгнул на матрас, и вскоре все совсем стихло. 

Некоторое время Джон смотрел в темноту, надеясь заснуть. Но Атлас слишком удушающее обнимался, точно боясь, что от него снова сбегут на пол. Поколебавшись, Джон осторожно погладил его по выступающим ребрам. Пожалуй, если они с Атласом и правда вместе, такое можно было себе позволить. Что до остального… Во-первых, Джон страшно боялся облажаться: все его знания о том, что полагается делать в постели, ограничивались тематическими сайтами и порнухой. Во-вторых, он был не уверен, что Атлас действительно захочет. В-третьих, в соседней комнате спал Рикон, умеющий пробуждаться в самый неподходящий момент. В-четвертых, Джон твердо решил, что заниматься сексом будет только по любви. Впрочем, как отличить любовь от всего остального, он пока не придумал. 

Увлеченный своими мыслями, Джон почти уснул и пропустил момент, когда Атлас обнял его крепче, а потом… Потом случилось еще кое-что. Сначала Джон решил, что ему показалось: Атлас спал, и его ладонь совершенно точно не могла оказаться у него на бедре. Разве что случайно. Руки у Атласа были такими горячими, что все разумные и правильные мысли вылетели из головы. 

Когда ладонь ненавязчиво легла на пах, Джон зажмурился от напряжения. Чертовски хотелось сделать вид, будто он не замечает и этого, свалить все на случайность, продлить это прикосновение, желанное и неправильное… Но Атлас не спал, его выдавало сбивчивое дыхание, и врать себе настолько откровенно было совсем подло. 

— Перестань, — попросил Джон, безысходно толкнувшись в ладонь.

— Нет, — Атлас потерся о его бедро своим стояком. — Не хочу.

Джон почувствовал, что еще миг — и он сдастся, и пусть с утра ему будет стыдно, как никогда в жизни. Но в голове вдруг мелькнуло предательское _«ему некуда пойти, он делает это, только чтобы отблагодарить»_ — и отрезвило сильнее, чем все высокоморальные мысли.

— Убери, пожалуйста, руку. Ты не должен этого делать, — хрипло сказал Джон, крепко сжав узкое запястье.

— Почему? Ты же хочешь, я чувствую, — недоуменно проговорил Атлас. 

— Потому что… — Джон отчаянно пытался подобрать правильные слова. — Я не уверен, что ты правда этого хочешь, а не расплачиваешься со мной так. Извини, но нам не нужно этого делать. По крайней мере, сейчас. Ты пожалеешь. Я пожалею.

У Атласа было такое лицо, словно его ударили под дых. 

— Да сколько можно, — он вывернулся и лег носом в стенке. — А если бы я не жил здесь, мне бы было позволено дотронуться до тебя? 

Джон почувствовал себя полным дураком. Он знал, что все испортит — и вот, пожалуйста, испортил. От злости на себя защемило сердце.

— Послушай, я совсем не это… 

— Или это из-за того, чем я занимался? — Атлас словно бы не слышал его. — Ты сказал, что тебе все равно. Вы все так говорите, а на самом деле… Лучше бы я промолчал.

— Нет. Не лучше, — уверенно сказал Джон. В их первое свидание Атлас вывалил все подробности своей жизни, и эта откровенность покорила его. — Прости меня, я просто… Люди, отношения, у меня вечно с этим не складывается. Извини меня. Я не думал, что такой, как ты, вообще может на меня посмотреть.

— Ты серьезно? — Атлас дернул плечом, когда Джон попытался его обнять.

— Ага. Простишь меня?

Атлас замер, явно не веря до конца.

— Нет, это ты меня прости, — сказал он наконец. — Я дурак. Ты помогаешь мне, а я… Я просто не знаю, как себя вести, когда тебе помогают. 

Настала очередь Джона не понимать. Он привык, что рядом всегда есть семья, готовая помочь, и не мог вообразить себе обратного. Пусть иногда они ссорились вдрызг, сути это не меняло. 

— Там, откуда я, это было не принято, — продолжил Атлас, перевернувшись на спину и глядя в потолок. — Например, свою мать я последний раз видел в Лидсе четыре года назад. Она сказала, что я уже большой и могу сам о себе позаботиться, ну и укатила с каким-то рок-музыкантом, ужасно волосатым. Даже денег не оставила. 

Слушать подобное Джону было дико. Пожалуй, даже Кейтилин Старк, с которой они не очень ладили, не поступила бы так.

— А отец?

— До двенадцати лет я считал, что он террорист из ИРА и погиб за свободу родины, — Атлас грустно усмехнулся. — Потом я узнал, что он просто спившийся ирландец. Было обидно. 

Джон почувствовал, что должен сказать какие-то важные слова. Что это несправедливо, что Атлас не заслужил такого, что… Да черт знает, что тут можно было сказать. 

— Только не надо мне сочувствовать, — Атлас как будто прочел его мысли. — Все хорошо, у меня нет никакой травмы. Мне просто показалось, что ты должен знать, раз уж я тут сплю, и ты меня пока не выгоняешь.

— Я и не собирался сочувствовать, я сам, например, вообще не знаю, кто моя мать… Ты просто знай, что так больше не будет. Ты не один, — слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем Джон как следует успел их обдумать. – Теперь у тебя есть я, и я тебя не оставлю. Если ты сам не уйдешь.

Атлас ничего не ответил. В плотной, давящей тишине Джон успел подумать о том, что снова все испортил.

— Спасибо, — Атлас вдруг резко повернулся к нему лицом и крепко поцеловал в губы. — Спасибо тебе, — повторил он, прижимаясь всем телом. — Это самое лучшее, что мне говорили. 

То, что Атлас так легко ему поверил, почти пугало. Джон вспомнил, как Сэм осторожно заметил, что представления Атласа об отношениях немного слишком романтичны. Теперь было понятно, о чем предупреждал друг, но ему нравилось. По крайней мере, это было чем-то настоящим.

— Ты столкнешь меня с кровати, подвинься, — смущенно пробормотал Джон и прибавил невпопад:  
— У меня никого до тебя не было.

— Не обижайся, но я догадался, — приподнявшись, Атлас практически нависал над ним. Длинные волосы выбились из косички и щекотали лицо. — И знаешь, это чертовски льстит. 

Джон принюхался: кожа Атласа тонко пахла его гелем для душа и какими-то терпкими духами, и от этой смеси запахов голова кружилась совсем пьяно. Пусть это все неправильно, сказал он себе, пусть с утра будет стыдно, мне все равно. Отказаться от того, что предлагалось так откровенно, было невозможно.

Или просто Джон всегда был безнадежно испорченным. Испорченным, неловким и глупым: пока Атлас помогал ему снять с себя пижамные штаны, они несколько раз столкнулись лбами.

— Сегодня я сам все сделаю. Убери руки, — шепнул Атлас, касаясь влажными губами уха, и Джон просто кивнул. Ему было смутно неловко от себя, неопытного и возбужденного, но об этом можно будет подумать утром, когда станет стыдно.

На узкой кровати было неудобно и душно, но они как-то сумели устроиться. Джон радовался, что в темноте не видно, как он краснеет, боясь кончить от первого же прикосновения. Заправив за уши волосы, Атлас опустился к его паху и издевательски медленно провел языком по члену. 

Застонав сквозь зубы, Джон запустил руку Атласу в волосы и чуть оттянул их. Этот властный жест доставил странное, темное удовольствие. Чувствуя себя увереннее и смелее, Джон подался вперед. Атлас умело ласкал его губами и языком, не касаясь руками, и это сводило с ума.

Возможно, именно это и было нужно Джону – перестать все усложнять и немного сойти с ума. 

— Черт, я сейчас… — прошипел он, едва сдерживаясь. 

Атлас нащупал его дрожащую руку и успокаивающе сжал в своей, словно давая разрешение. 

Не то, чтобы Джону было, с чем сравнивать, но это было круто. Определенно лучше, чем в порнухе. Лучше, чем все на свете. 

Атлас убрал растрепанные волосы с лица, слизнул с губ его сперму так, словно ему вовсе не было противно — как это могло быть не противно, Джон никак не мог понять — и улыбнулся. 

— Я… — Джону очень хотелось поделиться своими чувствами и ощущениями, но в горле пересохло и слова не шли на язык. 

— Знаю. Спи уже, — Атлас снова устроился у него на плече и обнял покрепче. — Завтра поговорим, если захочешь. Кстати, — прибавил он сонно, — меня действительно зовут Атлас, если тебе интересно. Моя мамаша всегда была со странностями.

— Тебе ужасно идет это имя.

На полу недовольно заворочался Призрак. Кажется, они разбудили его своей возней. 

…Проснувшись с утра без будильника и обнаружив на плече спящего Атласа, Джон почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. 

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, стыдно ему не было.

***  
Вечером Джон обнаружил в своей комнате Сансу.

— У тебя такие классные волосы, — ворковала она, заплетая Атласу сложносочиненную косичку. — Какой хайратник ты хочешь больше, зеленый с золотым или синий с золотым?

— Зеленый с золотым, — ответил тот, подумав. 

Джон даже не стал расспрашивать, кто рассказал Сансе о его секрете. Возможно, Атлас просто слишком громко хрустел чипсами. Или вчерашней ночью они оба были слишком шумными.

— Я никому не скажу, — пообещала Санса. — Хочешь, поклянусь?

Джон не захотел. В самом деле, хранить секреты вместе было легче. 

На следующий день с Атласом пришел пообщаться Бран. Джон немного постоял под дверью, не решаясь войти и прервать их диалог. 

— Пока деревья тебе не отвечают, все хорошо, — со знанием дела говорил Атлас.

— А если уже отвечают? – неуверенно спросил Бран.

— Тоже неплохо, — ответил Атлас, подумав. — Это точно лучше, чем голоса в голове. Или там с грибами разговаривать. 

В общем, Джон не слишком сильно удивился, одним теплым вечером обнаружив в своей комнате отца. 

***  
Нед Старк смотрел на Атласа как на прибившегося к дому кота. Джон знал этот взгляд: с той же смесью жалости и заботы отец иногда поглядывал на Теона.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Нед, кивком приветствуя сына. — Мы уже познакомились с твоим другом.

Атлас нервно съежился на кровати. Он был ужасно бледен и немного дрожал. 

«Нужно быть смелым, ради него», — сказал себе Джон и встретился с отцом взглядом. Иногда ему казалось, что у них получается общаться телепатически, без слов. 

«О чем ты думал, притащив Атласа к нам в дом? Как ты смог пустить его себе в душу? Ты же ничего о нем не знаешь», — читалось в усталых серых глазах. Это был не укор, а непонимание, и от этого было еще обиднее.

— Ты же сам всегда нас учил, что нужно помогать друзьям, — сказал Джон, словно продолжая их мысленную беседу вслух. — Ты сказал как-то, что если бы не тратил время на помощь Роберту Баратеону, дела нашей семьи шли бы лучше. 

— Это правда, — признал Нед. — Но вся разница в том, что я могу помочь, а ты… Тебе самому пока что нужна помощь.

От этих слов Атлас сжался еще сильнее.

— Я закончу школу, и мы съедем, — резко сказал Джон, чувствуя себя задетым. — Осталось месяц потерпеть.

— И куда вы съедете? — Нед не издевался, он действительно хотел знать.

— Мы придумаем, — Джон искренне верил в то, что говорил. — Я поступлю в полицейскую академию, Атлас найдет работу. Мы справимся. Дай мне месяц. 

Мысленно он уже начал досаждать инспектору Сиворту: возможно, вместе они придумают, как обдурить систему и устроить Джона в участок, не тратя драгоценное время на обучение. 

Тем временем, Нед молчал, словно что-то для себя решая.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, тяжело и веско. — Попробуй, я не буду тебе запрещать. Через десять минут жду вас обоих за столом.

От удивления, что все решилось так просто, Джон не сразу спросил главное:  
— Обоих? А Кейтилин?

— Я найду, что ей сказать, — Нед улыбнулся, чуть растянув уголки губ. — Об этом не волнуйся. Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Атлас.

— И мне тоже, мистер Старк, — тот выглядел теперь гораздо менее бледным и испуганным. 

Как только за Недом захлопнулась дверь, Атлас спрыгнул с кровати и деловито спросил:  
— У тебя есть приличная рубашка? Желательно белая. 

— Что? — Джон недоуменно нахмурился. — Зачем тебе?

— Ты правда не понимаешь? — Атлас фыркнул. — Там будет вся твоя семья. Я должен выглядеть прилично, а не так, будто ты откопал меня в борделе. Если я приду в своей обычной одежде, все решат черт знает что.

Джон улыбнулся: он и в самом деле не подумал о таком. Его мысли были уже далеко отсюда, в новой прекрасной жизни. Кейтилин, конечно, будет тихо их ненавидеть, но отец придумает, как ее успокоить. А потом Джон закончит школу, устроится в участок и найдет им с Атласом приличную квартиру. 

И никто больше не будет им указывать, как жить. Никто и никогда. 

— Ну, как я тебе? — требовательно спросил Атлас, выглядывая из-за дверцы шкафа. 

В рубашке на размер больше и узких джинсах он выглядел еще более вызывающе привлекательно, чем в своих обтягивающих футболках и толстовках со странными надписями.

— Теперь все решат, что я похитил красавчика из модельного агентства и насильно держу его у себя в спальне, — Джон отвел взгляд, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Есть хоть какая-то одежда, в которой ты не смотришься, как… — он замялся. — Ну, вот так. 

— А по-моему, задрот задротом, — Атлас критически осмотрел свое отражение в зеркале и потуже затянул высокий хвост. — Твоя Кейтилин будет в восторге. 

Джон сомневался, что его мачеха способна прийти в восторг от чего-либо, связанного с пасынком, но промолчал. Непостижимым образом Атлас заряжал своей уверенностью, и внутри было тепло от его улыбки.

Честно говоря, Джон никогда не считал себя оптимистом, но сейчас был почти готов поверить в то, что у них все получится на самом деле, а не только в мечтах.


End file.
